The missing piece
by Scotty512
Summary: After a recent series of crime sprees in the beautiful quiet city of Boston, a new detective is determined to end the corruption, and senseless violence.
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was hectic, police sirens in the distance growing louder as they got closer, the lights flashing red and blue have blanketed the usually quiet street in Boston Massachusetts. Behind the police line a mother is hysterically crying over the death of her 17 year old son Michael, who was shot to death about 15 feet from his house. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air, but was spoiled with the residue of gun smoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I need you all to take a few steps back please" officer Higgins loudly announces as he and fellow officers push the lines back to allow more space for the mother to grieve over her son.

"My baby!" She cries out, tears falling all over his cold face. She looks down and sees his lifeless blue eyes, as she runs her fingers through his dirty blonde hair she takes a moment and then looks toward the sky, doesn't say a word but everyone knows she's praying.

"Mrs Johnson, I know this is a very tough time for you, but may we ask you some questions?" Detective Spears asks, as she's being consoled by her Ex-Husband. The Ex Husband doesn't seem to show any hint of sadness, despite the fact of looking down at his own dead son, he appears almost satisfied by the fact. What's going on here? The thought rattled around spears mind.

"Yes, yes you can" her voice soft, trying to catch her breath in between words as she attempts to dry her eyes, but the tears keep flooding out. "Why would anyone want to do this to my baby?" She asks and almost like a spark it sets off a fountain of tears and a lot of anger.

"That's what I'm here to find out, and I assure you, we will find the people who did this and bring them to justice, I promise" and just as Spears finishes the sentence he catches out of the corner of his eye, a smile on the Ex-Husbands face.

"Is there something funny to you Mr?" He asks with an irritated tone, as he looks him up and down trying to find anything to possibly tie this man to the scene.

"Nothing Officer. Y'all know how many murders we have round these parts that don't get solved?" He asks staring intently, looking for a sign of weakness. "This is going to be another one of those cases"


	2. Chapter 2

"I assure you sir, we will find who did this, and bring them to justice" Spears says Unamused by the mans arrogant grin.

"Look forward to helping you in anyway detective" the boys father says grinning as he walks back towards his house, without his ex wife.

"Please, if you have any further questions or can remember anything that can help us find your sons killer, do not hesitate to Call me" Spears says as he hands his card to Mrs Johnson and gives his condolences once more before heading back to the crime scene, to examine Any missed clues.

"What have we here?" He whispers to himself as he sees a crumpled up piece of paper next to a muddy shoe print in the bushes with an address. The letter reads 1806 Washington street, Boston Ma 02125. "Can I Please get a check on this address, and see if there is any connection between it and the victim" he says walking hastily back to his car as he jots some notes down in his notepad.

"Car 11 Roger to dispatch, come in dispatch" he radios once he's in his car.

"Go ahead car 11 Roger"

"Can I get a check on my victims mother and father? I need a name for the father, criminal background, job, last known address, anything you can give me"

"Roger that detective, it's going to take a while to compile this information, shall I radio your car or leave it with your answering service?"

"Please radio the car when you've found everything about this gentleman, thank you" he quickly answers as he looks around and notices the ex husband glaring down on his car from the window across the street, he grins widely and waves at Detective Spears before closing the blinds and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Car 11 Roger, this is dispatch. Come In car 11 Roger"

"This is Car 11 Roger, go ahead dispatch"

"I've got some information on the father of the victim you're investigating. His name is Alexander Johnson, 35 years of age, a pretty long list of offenses here, assault, public indecency, resisting arrest, armed robbery, and hate crimes. His address is 102 Main Street, Charlestown Ma 02129"

"Thank you dispatch, car 11 Roger out".

The picture becoming a little clearer to Detective Spears. His son was a mixed child, but why have a child with someone if you hate them? The thought bouncing around in his head like a bee in a bottle.

He arrives at the fathers last known address only to find the door kicked in, and a trail of blood leading to the bedroom.

"Boston Police! Let me see your hands!" He commands before storming into the room, weapon drawn.

"H-help me" cries of Mrs Johnson, who is lying on the ground with multiple gunshot wounds to her body.

"Who did this?" Spears asks, holding her face and looking into her eyes. "Was it Alexander?" He pleads trying to get an answer out of her, her mouth opens as if she's going to speak, but her breathing stops, and her eyes go lifeless.

He looks up, glancing around the room, surrounded by nazi memorabilia, flags, medals, pins, posters, pictures of lynchings, a burning rage overcomes Spears, as he calls in for an ambulance to come pick up Mrs Johnson.

His phone rings and he hesitates for a moment but answers it "Spears" answering the phone the same way he's done a hundred times.

"You find her yet? Detective?" A cold but similar voice asks almost tauntingly.


	4. Chapter 4

What are you talking about Alexander?" He replies and silently draws his weapon, walking to the next room.

"Oh don't worry detective, this will all make sense in the end, just you wait and see" click. The line goes dead and spears becomes boiling inside.

He walks outside to his car and notices a man just watching him, hasn't looked always since he's stepped foot outside. As he climbs out of the cabin and approaches the man, the mystery man walks around the corner and disappears.

"What is going on in this fucking town?!" He mutters sternly under his breath.

BOOM, the sound of a loud explosion followed by car alarms, people's screams.

He rushed over to the noise to find the Johnson residence up in flames, he sprints for the door to recover any evidence but the flames are to great, as he looks to his right, the mystery man is glaring at him with a smug smile, his hands extended as if he's almost surrendering.


End file.
